My Brother's Parabatai
by 4booknerd4
Summary: Clary has always been in New York. With her mother and her brother Jonathan, their father died in a war shortly after Clary was born. Her brother's Parabtai, Jace. Is one of her best friends. Jace lives at the institute with Isabelle, Alec, and Max Lightwood. As the gang grows up, they realize a new evil is stirring. Or at least has been ever since Valentine was killed. They must d
1. Chapter 1

Clary woke up early this morning. She was especially nervous. Her and Jonathan would be visiting the Institute today. They were to start training to become shadowhunters. Her mom had explained that they were to train with the other three children that lived at the Institute. There was Alexander and Isabelle Lightwood, there parents had been close to her mother when they were younger. _And_ _her_ _father_. She reminded herself. Her and Jonathan's father, Valentine Morgenstern, had died in a war. The same war that Stephen an Celine Herondale had died in. That brings me to the next resident of the Institute. Jace Herondale. He was born days before his parents had been killed.

I am so nervous to meet these new people I can barely even move. The only people I had very known my entire lives have been Luke, Jon, and my mom. I have never played with other kids or so much as known other kids names. Jon will probably become good friends with them because her is all around their age. I am the youngest of the bunch. Always the loner.

But maybe things will change now. Maybe I will actually have...friends.

I wonder what these people will look like. Hmmmmm. I wonder if they will be tall or short. What color hair will they have. Ooohh what color eyes. I love eyes. My eyes are green. My brother's are almost black. And I have fiery red hair, or at least that's the color my mom says it is. My brothers hair is almost white. We have very rare features.

Another reason why I completely suck at making friends is my utter lack of self confidence. It is practically unexistant. While my brother is just so good at making friends. Everybody notices him instead of me.

"Clary, Earth to Clare-Bear."

"What do you want Jon?"

"You have been staring at the ceiling for like 20 minutes."

"Oh. Must have been lost in thought."

"Be ready to leave in five minutes."

Wait. What. Oh dang. Five minutes. People. Institute. Loner. Outshined. People.

Five minutes later , Jon and I were in the car. Going to the Institute. To see people. Different people. People I don't know. People that might make fun of me. My height. My hair. My eyes. My clothes. My clumsiness. Loner.

As we passed through the city, I stared out of the window in awe. The only things I have seen New York City are the alleys behind our apartment, and the block buildings on our street. I saw all of the sky scrapers in the distance. It was beautiful. Industrial, but beautiful. The glass panes reflecting the sun light. I was almost calm. I had almost forgotten about the terrifying feat ahead of me. Almost.

"Clary, come on, we're here."

"Mom, do I have to go in?"

"Sorry Clary, I know how you feel about meeting new people. But unless you wan to stay on the street for the next month while I am in Idris, I don't think you have a choice."

"I know. I'm just nervous. They're all older than me."

"Don't worry Clary, if they give you any trouble, I will kick their butts into next year."

"Thanks, Jon."

"Of course you're my little sister. And if anybody wants to hurt you, they go through me first."

"Ok kids, grad your suitcases out of the truck, it's time to meet Robert, Maryse, Alec, Isabelle, and Jace."

"Okay Mom," Jon and I said in sink.

My suitcase was gold. My favorite color. Almost everything I owned was gold. My stele was gold. I owned gold pants. I owned gold shirts. I owned gold skirts. I owned gold paints. I owned gold shoes. I owned gold blankets. I owned gold dressers. I owned gold jewelry. I owned gold everything.

Jon's suit case was just a mash of colors. He could never decide on anything. I mean anything. He couldn't decide what to wear. He couldn't decide what color to paint he room. Who his best friend was. What to eat for breakfast. The only thing that his mind was always set in was protecting me. That's all he ever cared about. He would let me sleep in his room if I got scared. He would follow me around at school like my personal body guard. Sometimes it got a little annoying though.

As we approached the Institute, a man stepped out with three children. The man was fairly tall, with jet black hair and unique blue eyes. The tallest child had dark black hair and blue eyes, just like the man. I assumed that they were father and son. Robert and...Alexander. The girl standing by Alexander was pretty tall, with dark black, long, long hair and charcoal eyes. Almost like Jon's. I assumed that this was Isabelle. Alexander's sister. Next was a boy, he had golden, blonde hair. But that's not what got me, it was his eyes, as I said before, I love eyes. They were golden. Not yellow, but a gold. They were fairly interesting. He was fairly tall. He also had quite a few scars, for someone so young. He must train a lot. He was also standing away from the group. I wonder why?

"Robert, these are my children. Clarissa and Jonathan."

"Nice to meet you Clarissa, Jonathan. Theses are my children, Alexander, Isabelle, and Jace. Kids, say hello."

"Hello, Clarissa, Jonathan. My name is Alexander, but I prefer Alec. It is very nice to meet you."

Alec said this much as if he had rehearsed it. He also looked fairly bored as he said it. I had a sudden feeling of loathing towards him.

"Hello my name is Jace, welcome. It is very nice to meet new kids that seem interesting, unlike these two."

"Jace, what the heck. That was so rude." said Alec.

"What? It's the truth."

"Whatever."

I was getting tired of this bickering.

"Can you two just shut up, I want to meet Isabelle. I would feel very bad if I hadn't met the only other person here. The only one that is a girl anyways."

"Okay, hello, I am Isabelle, but I prefer Izzy or Iz. And Clarissa, I think that we are going to be the best of friends."

She then came forwards and looped her arm threw mine. She dragged me after he into the house.

"Oh, and Izzy," I said, "please call me Clary."

I figured that this wasn't going to be as bad as I thought. Maybe I would make a few friends.


	2. New Friends

After entering the Institute with Izzy, we walked up the stairs to her room. It was amazing.

She had zebra print walls. They were black and pink. She had a neon pink comforter with sparkly black pillows. She had a vanity with pink feathers lining the mirror. Don't even get me started on her make up. For an thirteen-year-old. She had a whole crap ton. Her bathroom wasn't much better. She also had the cutest clothes in her closet. But of course it was all pink.

"So, Clary, what do you think?"

"Iz, this, this is amazing."

"You really think so?"

"I mean, it isn't my style, but, wow, this is really cool."

"Thanks, it didn't take me very long to do. So when do you want to get started on your room."

"Started on my room?"

"Ya, you are going to be here for at least a month, so we should get started on decorating your room. So what is your favorite color. Your favorite animal print. Your favorite hobbies."

"Well, I love the color gold. Almost everything I own is gold. I love giraffe print. And I love art. My mom says that I am actually pretty good at it. I think that I am fairly decent too. Like painting and drawing, basically anything art related."

"OMG. This is so weird your..your favorite color so gold and J-Jace he is gold. His hair. His skin. His eyes. Maybe you guys are going to become best friends and then you will start to love each other and then you will get married and then have kids and we will actually be family and then our kids will grow up togethe-"

"Okay, Iz. First, you really like to talk a lot. Secondly. I don't like boys, and Jace is just so closed off. Plus, he seems like kind of a butt."

"You got that right. Jace is such a jerk sometimes. Come on! Let's go to your room so that we can design it!"

We stepped into my room and I immediately started talking.

"Okay, so since there is going to be giraffe print on the wall, I want the spots to be black. The space in between the spots should be gold, like Jace," after I realized what I had said I face palmed and Iz, of course started laughing,"Ok, moving past that, the bed spread should be...hmmmm...light brown and the pillows should be sparkly black, like the ones in your room. I should have a silver drawing/painting desk that has a built in easel. Then the bathroom should be painted black with everything else gold, the towels, bath mat, wash clothes, curtain. That about covers it, right?"

"Wow. Clary, you have a real talent for this."

"Ya. Colors are kinda my thing. It helps being an artist, good with colors, you know. Now, let's go get these boys."

We charged down the hall. Looking in each room until we went into the kitchen, and guess what we found. Yup. Three boys stuffing their faces with anything that was within their reach.

I was the first to speak.

"Jon, Alec, Jace, can you help us get the stuff to decorate my room?"

Of course Jon said yes. Alec just sighed and got up. He was really starting to get on my nerves. Alec and Iz exchanged a look. I knew what that look was. They thought that he was going to lash out and hurt me. But what happened next, clearly, surprised them. Jace stopped to think for a moment before saying.

"Sure. Why not?." He even smiled after he said that.

I, of course, followed him out of the room, but not before I saw Alec and Iz practically drop their jaws to the floor.

"So, Clarissa, tell me about your room; then, we'll get what you need."

"Ok, well, I need a lot of black and gold paint."

"What color gold? We have a lot of different types of golds."

"Don't laugh at me, but, like the color of you eyes."

"That is a little cheesy. You just can't resist my hotness, can you?"

"Jace," I whined," Shut up, and help me find the paint."

"Yes ma'am."

I response I just simply rolled my eyes. He then led me to the paint section.

"Wow. Is Jace actually being nice."

"Shut up Isabelle. Come on Clarissa, lets go get the rest of your stuff. What else do you need?"

"Well, I need a light brown comforter, black sparkly pillows, gold towels, a gold bath mat, a white lamp, a silver paint desk with a hidden easel, and a gold polka dot bath curtain. Oh, I also need a black fluffy rug. I think that's it."

"Wow. We are going to need a truck for all of this stuff."

"Okay, stop fooling around you two, we need to get this stuff up to Clary's room."

"Hey Clarissa, can I call you Clary?

"Maybe if you hadn't teased me, but oh well."

"You are an evil little girl."

"You don't know the half of it."

When did Jon get here.

"When we were babies, she would steal my sword and hide it where I couldn't reach."

"Wait, this midget was taller than you?"

"Jace! You are never going to be able to call me Clary at this rate."

"Fine, fine. I'll try to be nice."

"Good, how about you carry the box for the desk and I'll carry all of the paint. Jon can carry the ladders and the tools. Iz can carry the towels and bathroom stuff. Alec can find the lamp and bring it up to the room. Alec can you also get the tarps and paint brushes."

"Why are you making me carry all of the heavy stuff?"

"Stop complaining and get to work. Chop, chop!"

"Fine. You probably couldn't carry this anyways."

"You wanna bet."

With that, we all walked up to my room.

"You know that you can be extremely annoying."

"I know, but I grow on you, well maybe."

"Whatever, let's just get to work."


	3. Rooms

I haven't seen anyone but Jace all day, he had helped me with my room, and I have to admit we did a pretty good job.

Everything was perfect. But I couldn't take all of the credit. Jace did all of the heavy lifting. Moving the ladders, setting up my desk. He also,had the brilliant idea of putting a chalk wall in my room so that I could sketch on a larger scale. I did all of the painting and positioning of of my furniture and accessories.

I was wondering where Iz and Alec and Jon had been all day. They hadn't shown up once and it had been at least four hours and I hadn't seen them once. I wonder if they hated me now, I wouldn't be surprised.

"Jace?"

"Hmm?" He asked.

That's when I realized that he was basically asleep.

He looked so lazy, his eyes were barely open and his hair was the messiest thing in the world.

He looked adorable.

In that, little boy kind of way.

"Can you move?"

"Why? I'm comfortable."

"Stop being so lazy and get up, you are stinking up my sheets with your sweat. Move."

"Fine. I'll just go hang out with your brother, he is much cooler anyways."

"Fine. Go help him with his room. See you at dinner."

"Yep. Goodbye Clary!"

"That's Clarissa to you. Wait! Jace!"

"What?"

"Can you show me the training room?"

"Sure. I'll come for you after I am dine helping Jon."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye Clary."

"Clarissa!"

-Time Lapse-

"Okay, I'm back."

"Finally!"

"Wow, I know I'm awesome, but I didn't think you missed me that much."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Okay, but seriously are you ready?"

"Sure. Let's go!"

Jace and I then raced down the hall. Well, no really racing because I had no clue where we were going. When we reached the door I was in complete awe.

There were beams stretching across the ceiling, and seraph blades lining one of the walls. There were dummies for knife throwing, and targets scattered across the room. There was even a medical station. By medical station I mean a whole to. Of steles in one corner with a fist aid kit. There were mats for sparring. But m favorite part was the fact that there was a wall with daggers, I love daggers.

"So we will start training tomorrow morning at 6:30, right after breakfast."

"Wait, we?"

"Ya. I mean I assume that since I am the most awesome person in the world that you would want to train with me."

"Fiine, if I have to. But don't underestimate me, I am small, but mighty."

"Okay, we'll have to put that theory to the test tomorrow. See you at 6:30."

"Okay, well, I think that we should probably get going I have to go and do something."

Jace was about to say something else, but was interrupted the door, the front door, opening and closing.

"Well, looks like Robert is home, and I think that he brought dinner, let's go"

With that, we walked out of the training room and out into the hall, walking towards the kitchen.


	4. Nightmares

After dinner that night, I went back up to bed.

Going over the day's events, I realized that I had made two new friends. Well, I'm not sure if Jace counts as a friend, more like an annoying brother. Nobody made fun of my clothes. My hair. My eyes. My attitude. My clumsiness. Well, Iz and Jace did, but in a joking manner. Alec was kind of neutral territory. I wasn't sure if I was his friend or not. One thing I was certain about though, was that Izzy was my new best friend. Jace and Jon were also really good friends. Knowing how impulsive both of them were, Jon and Jace, would be parabatai by the morning. They probably were already.

**A/N: Title reference!**

Iz and I had spent most of the day talking. Actually, she talked while I painted. I was working on a picture of Iz. She had wanted to see just how good I actually was. Then she said when I was done, she would hang it in her room as a token of our undying friendship. She is extremely melodramatic.

Jace was a pretty good teacher, as much as I hate to admit it, he migh have been a better shadowhunter than me. He was helping me a lot with training. Apparently, or according to him, I held her dagger the wrong way. Tell that to the way I pinned him to the floor in ten minutes.

When Iz was walking with Clary back to her room, and Izzy told her that nobody had ever pinned Jace down that quickly before. Apparently, Jace was such a good shadowhunter, that sometimes he practiced with the adults. He had even beaten Robert once or twice.

Clary could not rest. He mind was too awake. Going over all of the exciting plans that they had for tomorrow.

Which reminded her, Jace and she were going to train in the morning. At 6:30. After breakfast. This meant that she had to wake up at like 5:30. She was going to die. We'll if she was going to die, she might as well die rested. And she went to bed.

"_No, no, don't kill him. You promised. You promised. Your our most powerful ally. You can't turn your back on us."_

_"On the contrary, would you rather your two year old and new born die, or him?"_

_"Jocelyn, go, save the kids, get out of here. Warn Stephen and Celine, get Jace. Make sure the Lightwoods escape. Warn the Clave."_

_Clary was paralyzed in place as she watched the scene unfold around her. _

_She could feel the terror, screaming from within her._

_The woman had read fiery hair, and emerald eyes it was her mom. The man that was talking to her looked like a carbon copy of Jon. Fair hair and charcoal eyes. Who was he? What kids was he talking about? He had said something about getting the Lightwoods and Jace out. That's when it struck her._

_This man was her dad. Valentine Morgenstern. He was sacrificing his life to save several. But her mom said he had died in a mass murder, in the battle field._

_Not killed by an extremely beautiful woman. She had aburn hair. Darker than Clary's. She also had really pale skin, she was beautiful. _

_Fairie._

_Her dad had been killed by a fairie. That didn't make any sense. _

_This must be my brain trying to reason out what had happened to him. Sadly, these nightmares had happened before. _

_She must just be dreaming. This isn't real. The fair folk are our allies._

_Then the woman plunged the sword through her father's heart. Clary let out a sound that could only be described as pure terror. _

When Clary was jolted awake, she saw Jace standing over her. He was looking at her with great concern.

"Clary, are you okay? You were screaming in your sleep."

"That's Clarissa to you mister."

"Really, you were screaming in your sleep,mans what you are worried about is the fact that I am not supposed to call you Clary.

"Yep."

"Are you sure that you're fine?"

He then looked at me. I swear he could see my soul with those piercing gold eyes.

I mumbled an answer in response. I knew I wouldn't be able to hold it together if I looked at him.

"Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, you are not okay, you were crying and screaming in your sleep. And might I say, you are still crying. So you are not okay," his voice softened," Do you want to tell me what it was about?"

"I-it wa-was m-m-my d-dad a-a-and he wa-was b-be-being m-murdered. Th-there was n-nothing I could d-do ab-bout it. I was just f-forced to wa-watch." I managed to choke out the word between sobs.

I then completely broke down and started to cry. Jace then came forward and wrapped me in a loving embrace, he is after all, one of my best friends. I just sobbed and sobbed as he continued to hold me, and whisper occasionally 'It's going to be fine','Just a nightmare',' I'm here'.

About two minutes later Iz and Jon came crashing through the door.

"Clary, are you okay we heard crying and we just wanted to make sure tha-"

They stopped talking as soon as they saw Jace.

"Don't worry guys, I've got her handled. You can go back to bed now."

"Okay, man, see you in the morning." With that Jon exited the room with the weirdest expression on his face. I couldn't quite pin point it.

"Ya, what he said." Iz was then out the door.

"Jace?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you know my middle name?"

"Seriously? What is it with you and names?"

I glared at him.

"Fine. Uh, we'll, you see, um, you see, Jon, he, uh, might have, uh, mentioned it. Because we became, kind of like, parabatai. So, uh, ya." He stuttered through that whole sentence like he was terrified of me. It was kind of funny, and a little bit cute.

**A/N: Sorry Alec. But I had to go with the story.**?

"I called it."

It was one of the many things we talked about during the day. One of the many, many, many things.

"What?"

"Oh, I made a bet with Iz. Now she owes me 20 bucks."

"As I said before, you are an evil little girl."

"You know it."

"Goodnight Jace."

"Goodnight Clary."

"As I've told you before, you call me Claris

But before I could spit the whole name out, Jace opened the door and Jon as well as Iz, came tumbling through.

"Really guys, I mean I expected that from Iz, but Jon. Really. Go back to your rooms. Jace isn't going to kidnap me. If he did I would probably just kidnap him right back. Good night everyone, go away."

And with that last surprise, I drifted off into a nightmare-less sleep.


End file.
